Turbine engines typically include a plurality of rows of stationary compressor stator vanes extending radially inward from a shell and include plurality of rows of rotatable compressor blades attached to a rotor assembly for turning the rotor. Conventional turbine engines often include a segment with multiple stationary airfoils collectively referred to as a stator. Stator segments deflect in the upstream direction under steady gas pressure loading, and the deflection varies around the circumference dependent upon how the segment is constrained to the casing. The unconstrained ends of the segment deflect more and have less axial clearance to the upstream rotor disk. Such problem has been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,354 B2, but requires at least thirteen custom made components and at least twenty two steps to assemble the stator. Thus, a need exists to control deflection and alignment of the stator vane airfoils forming the stator in a more efficient manner.